Pregnant, Not Useless
by charmedforever9494
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP being heavily pregnant and in constant need of Person B's help to stand up from sitting or laying down. Person A is disgruntled at their helplessness, while Person B just smiles and is always ready to help. A Smoaking Canary one-shot. Set in the 'Sweet Tooth' verse.


**Prompt: **Imagine Person A of your OTP being heavily pregnant and in constant need of Person B's help to stand up from sitting or laying down. Person A is disgruntled at their helplessness, while Person B just smiles and is always ready to help.

**Fandom: **Arrow

**Pairing:** Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: **First off, this story is inspired by the prompt but doesn't really revolve around it xD Second, this is set in the same universe as "Sweet Tooth" though it is standalone.

"God, Oliver! I'm pregnant not useless! I can still run my programs without the risk of falling out of my chair!" Felicity huffed from her spot at her desk in the Arrow cave. The hacker looked ready to pop as her due date was quickly approaching.

"You're far from useless, Felicity. That's not what I meant at all!" Oliver rushed out as he put up his hands in surrender. He may be the masked vigilante...but he did not want to face the wrath of a heavily pregnant technology genius. "I just...want to make sure nothing happens to you. Sara would have my head if you got hurt on my watch!"

"Hell yeah she would!" Roy piped up from his spot on the training mats. "No one sane would wanna go against a raging Black Canary...especially not after last time…" The young man continued his round of exercises but a bruised jaw and a slight limp could be seen from the hacker's desk.

Thea let out a light giggle as she made her way down the stairs and into the cave. "Well maybe you shouldn't have pointed your arrow at her pregnant wife!"

"I wasn't going to shoot it! I was literally turning to check the clock and she caught me at a bad looking moment!" Roy whined and got up to pull his girlfriend into a hug.

"She may have overreacted but I totally get where she was coming from" Diggle's voice sounded from behind a punching bag. The continuous blows to the bag came to a stop as he stepped around it to join the conversation. "I probably would've tackled you the same way Lance did...you know, if it had been Lyla when she was pregnant".

"So you're saying that if someone had an arrow pointed at your wife, you would save her. But if it were me, you'd do nothing?" Felicity said with a raised eyebrow.

"H-huh? I, no...that's not -"

"No, that's totally what you -"

"No, it's not! Felicity, you're my best friend and I'd do anything to protect you!"

"Except save me from an arrow wielding enemy!"

"Hey Felicity? Did you ever get a location on that -" Oliver's question cut off abruptly at the glare suddenly pointed at him.

"The location you asked for while all my programs were running? The programs that you needed me to run for your missions? The programs that are taking up all of my computers and leave me with only my tablet? My tablet that is currently still searching for wifi connection?!"

"Umm...yes that location…" the vigilante mumbled. "It's no rush or anything!"

"Jeez...someone's being a little bitchy…" Roy grumbled from his spot on the training mats. His girlfriend, who was sitting in his lap, froze and her eyes widened at his words.

"Roy, you never learn…"

"No, Thea. He's right. But hey, I may be a bitch...but I'm a bitch with wifi. And this bitch is now telling your boyfriend to get off his ass and go get the bad guys. I got the location. You boys are ready to go!"

Thea huffed a light laugh as she gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek as he quickly made his way out of the Arrow cave.

"Hey! Don't think I'll forget you not saving me, Diggle!" Felicity shouted to the fleeing boys. "And Roy! I won't forget you calling me a bitch!"

"He called you a bitch?" Sara questioned from her spot on the stairwell. "I really don't like that word...do I need to go have another talk with him?"

"He had a lapse in judgement. I blame all the blows to the head" Thea said as she gave a quick hug to the pregnant blonde. "I'm off to check on the bartenders. Gotta make sure my club is still up and running!"

"Hey babe...what'd you do to make everyone go running?" the Canary smirked as she made her way to her wife.

"I didn't do anything! They were being mean to me!" Felicity whined. "Diggle said he wouldn't save me from an arrow wielding enemy and Roy called me a bitch! And Oliver was being soooo overbearing. So much hovering...Thea was - well Thea didn't do anything really…"

"Aww my poor baby" Sara murmured as she wrapped her arms around her wife. "How about we go get some food? Laurel said she'd meet us for lunch"

"Okay, sounds good to me...what are you doing?"

"W-what? I'm just helping you up?"

"Umm no, I can get up by myself. Like I told Oliver before...I'm pregnant. Not an invalid!" the pregnant woman grumbled. After a few minutes of struggling, she groaned softly to herself. "Sara?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will you help me up please?"

"Of course babe! And here...I brought you this" Sara said as she handed her wife a packet of skittles. The Canary gently helped the hacker up from her chair and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"Sara Lance! You brought me sweets?! You're the best!" Felicity squealed and brought her lover into a tight embrace...as tight as she could with her baby bump in between them.

"Felicity Lance...you're so cute" Sara smiled at her wife as she led the woman out of the Arrow cave. "I love you"

"I love you too, baby" Felicity grinned as she poured a handful of skittles into her mouth and gave her lover another kiss.


End file.
